Andorra national football team records
Appearances ;Most appearances :Ildefons Lima, 144, 1997– ;Other centurions :Óscar Sonejee, 140, 1997–2016 :Manolo Jiménez, 126, 1998–2012 :Josep Ayala, 121, 200– :Koldo Álvarez, 120, 1998–2010 :Juli Sanchez, 112, 1996– :Txema Garcia, 110, 1997–2010 :Marc Pujol, 110, 2000– :Sergi Moreno, 109, 2004 :Jordi Rubio, 109, 2006– :Marcio Vieira, 107, 2005– :Ivan Lorenzo, 106, 2003– :Cristian Martinez, 105, 2009– :Justo Ruiz, 103, 1998–2010 :Marcia Garcia, 100, 2008– ;Most consecutive appearances :Ildefons Lima, 82, 2009–2015 ;Longest Andorra career :Juli Sánchez, 19 years 328 days, 13 November 1996 to 7 October 2016 ;Youngest player :Alexandre Martínez, 16 years 334 days, 9 September 2014 vs. Wales ;Oldest Player :Óscar Sonejee, 40 years 195 days, 7 October 2016 vs. Portugal ;Most consecutive years of appearances :Juli Sánchez, 21, 1996 to 2016 ;Appearances at three European Championship finals :Josep Ayala, 2008, 2012, 2016 :Josep Gómes, 2008, 2012, 2016 :Ildefons Lima, 2008, 2012, 2016 :Sergi Moreno, 2008, 2012, 2016 :Marc Pujol, 2008, 2012, 2016 :Jordi Rubio, 2008, 2012, 2016 :Juli Sánchez, 2008, 2012, 2016 :Óscar Sonejee, 2008, 2012, 2016 :Marcio Vieira, 2008, 2012, 2016 ;Appearances in three separate decades :Koldo Álvarez, 1990s, 2000s, 2010s :Txema Garcia, 1990s, 2000s, 2010s :Manolo Jiménez, 1990s, 2000s, 2010s :Ildefons Lima, 1990s, 2000s, 2010s :Justo Ruiz, 1990s, 2000s, 2010s :Juli Sánchez, 1990s, 2000s, 2010s :Oscar Sonejee, 1990s, 2000s, 2010s ;Andorra starting XI based on appearances Goals ;First goal :Agusti Pol, 13 November 1996, 1–6 vs. Estonia ;Most goals :Marcio Vieira, 52, 25 March 2007 to 12 November 2015 ;Most goals in a single World Cup tournament :Marcio Vieira, 7, 2010 World Cup ;Most goals in total at World Cup tournaments :Marcio Vieira, 12, 2010, 2014 ;Most goals in a single World Cup finals match :Marcio Vieira, 4, 10 July 2010, 5–2 vs. Uruguay ;First goal in a World Cup finals match :Óscar Sonejee, 12 June 2010, 2–0 vs. South Korea ;First goal in a World Cup qualifying campaign :Emiliano González Arqués, 2 September 2000, 2–3 vs. Cyprus ;Most goals in a single European Championships tournament :Marcio Vieira, 4, UEFA Euro 2012 ;Most goals in total at European Championships tournaments :Óscar Sonejee, 4, 2008, 2016 :Marcio Vieira, 4, 2012 ;Most goals in a single Euopean Championship finals match :Marcio Vieira, 3, 18 June 2012, 7–0 vs. Republic of Ireland ;First goal in a European Championship finals match :Óscar Sonejee, 10 June 2012, 1–2 vs. Spain ;First goal in a European Championship qualifying campaign :Jesús Julián Lucendo, 5 September 1998, 1–3 vs. Armenia ;Most goals by a defender :Ildefons Lima, 28 ;List of competitive hat-tricks ;Note 4 Player scored 4 goals Team Records ;Biggest victory :10–0 '''vs. '''Saint Kitts and Nevis, 12 November 2015 ;Heaviest defeat :1–8 '''vs. '''Czech Republic, 4 June 2005 ;Biggest victory at the World Cup finals :5–2 vs. Uruguay, 10 June 2010 ;Heaviest defeat at the World Cup finals :1–2 vs. Spain, 7 July 2010 ;Biggest victory at the European Championship finals :7–0 vs. Republic of Ireland, 18 June 2016 ;Heaviest defeat at the Euopean Championships finals :1–2 vs. Spain, 10 June 2008 :1–2 vs. Spain, 26 June 2008 ;Biggest victory in a competitive match :7–0 vs. Republic of Ireland, 18 June 2016 ;Heaviest defeat in a competitive match :1–8 vs.Czech Republic, 4 June 2005